cries for love are always heard
by M. Tendo
Summary: another ranma and akane pairing but this time with alot of emotions and affection from both characters. Akane finally shows her jealousy of the other fiancees and ranma finally realized how much akane cared about him and admits his love. find out how by reading the story, feel free to give me any advice or note, i would like to get better at this.


Cries for love are always heard

"Here I am all alone on valentine's day again" said akane to her friend.

"And yet I have a so called fiancé this time" she protested.

"he will never care about me as much as I do, I mean it s just not fair, he's always taken care of by Shampoo or Ukyo. doesn't he realize that it hurts me to see him with other girls... I know it s not his fault they follow him like crazed fans and that our fathers engaged us to each other but still he can tell them to back off a little if he cares... Might as well accept it." She sighed as a tear ran down her cheek.

Her heart filled with pain, akane didn't realize that Ranma was sitting up in the tree when he heard every word she said when she was crying her heart out. That moment, he took off without anyone noticing not telling anyone where he was going nor when he was coming back. On the way to his destination, he started thinking and remembering everything that happened between akane and him.

"I've never thought she cared so much about me. I've never treated her the way it should be as a fiancé, I've always called her tomboy, uncute and blockhead. What a jerk I must have been all this time. Oh akane! I hope you forgive me and I swear I'll make it up to you." said to his humiliated ungrateful self.

"After the school bell rang that day, akane went home a bit late cause it was her turn to arrange the books in the library only to find a note on the door saying that Kasumi has gone out with dr. Tofu, Nabiki is staying at the Kuno residence doing a project with Tatewaki and that her father, Mr. Saotome and grandfather Happosai went on a training trip.

"Geez, now I am literally all alone this time. Even Kasumi has a date with the shy and clumsy dr. Tofu" she said with sad tone on her voice.

She decided she would go train a little to make time fly and lay off some of the steam and stress she's been through the day. While training, every punch and kick she threw was stronger than the ones before as she was thinking of Ranma and how he left her all by herself on the day every girl wishes to be with the one she loved the most.

"Stupid Ranma, when are you coming back home?" Speaking to herself in her head.  
"I guess I'll just go take a shower and watch TV till somebody shows up."

She went up to the bathroom, took off her fighting suit, grabbed a towel and sank herself in the tub. She tried to relax only to remember the first time they met and it was in this room of all the rooms in the house.  
"It had to be in the bathroom, with our bare skin" she thought, wishing they met in other circumstances.

"he's not to blame, after all I didn't notice he was actually a boy back then and he was in his girl form so what he saw was nothing out of the ordinary to him" admitted the lonely girl.  
She giggled a little remembering when she once hit him with a baseball accidentally in P.E and had to take him to the nurse's office to see if he's alright. Finished with her shower, she entered her room, put on her regular yellow pajamas and walked out to her balcony to gaze at the stars. It was a beautiful clear sky above Nerima as the stars were shining brighter than usual around a full silver moon.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" And without hesitation she wished for her strongest desire to come true.  
"Ranma, I wish you were here now." she cried disappointed believing that nothing is going to happen. She started crying thinking that she was alone only to turn around and to see Ranma holding the most beautiful bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"wish granted" said the blushing young man who turned red when Akane smiled and covered her cheeks with her hands to hide her blushes.  
"I heard what you said to your friend earlier today at lunch break at school." He admitted.  
"How? Where you eavesdropping?" She questioned.  
"No! I was just up in the tree you sat under its shade" he answered.

Akane, not knowing what to say, turned her back to him to hide her face that went red.

"I was jerk to you all this time, I've never been nice to you and I'm sorry" said the boy and offered her the bouquet and he said with a somehow hesitated voice but full of affection:

"Happy valentine's Akane."

She turned around but only to find herself lost in his eyes, so did he. Both of them blushed and stood there for about half a minute gazing into each other's loving eyes. Akane then walks up slowly towards Ranma still looking deep into each other's eyes, wraps her arms around his neck and his around her waists, and it happened : they finally kissed lovingly for the first time. It went on for a little while until he pushed her away from his lips and said:

"Akane! I love you" then he pulled a little box from his pocket.

"Here it's for you, I don't know if it's good enough" declared Ranma knowing that he didn't have much time after school to buy her an expensive gift.

It was a necklace with half a heart-shaped locket with a picture of Ranma inside.

"Where's the other half?" She asked.

He undid the first button of his shirt only to show the other heart-shaped necklace which he was already wearing. She opened the locket surprised to find a picture of her.  
"It's perfect Ranma, thank you."

Akane couldn't even speak at that moment, she was only thinking of the boy that she thought was perverted who couldn't care less about her turned to be a man who loves her truly. Her only reaction was that she smiled and started to cry only this time these were tears of joy. He embraced her in his arms, rested her head on his chest and hugged her tight. It went on for as long as they could until akane sneezed.

"We should go inside, I don't want you to catch a cold on a night like this akane." Said the caring lover who held her hand down to the family room where they watched a movie together waiting for their folks to come home only to realize that Ranma couldn't help falling asleep in Akane's lap for the night.

The end.


End file.
